Ellpagg
Ellpagg (also known as The Knight and The Traitor) is the former Arkn Knight of Battle, Madness, and Beetles. He is the son of King Uriel, and the brother of Seraphina. As part of the Arkn Council's plans to gain support for the War, he was sent into the Infernous, where he had his memories stripped and underwent innumerable eons of torment. After losing his Arkn powers, he became something of new origin, declaring himself The God of Beetles. Ellpagg is the main protagonist of ''The Knight Shift'', and a supporting character in Solar's Crimson. He is the mentor of Azrael Michaelis Winter. During the Battle of the Arknza, he takes on the role of the seventh ArknAngel. Story Background Uriel, the Second King of the Arkn, was unusually born in The Infernous, in a union between Gilgamesh and The Carver, after the former was slain by the latter. At birth, Uriel was imbued with the raw Hethian power of The Carver himself; this same Hethian blood caused Uriel to absorb the energy of The Infernous itself at his conception. As a young man, Uriel tried to re-enter the Infernous, awakening the power within him and creating an infant: Ellpagg. Uncertain of how he did it, Uriel raised Ellpagg as his own son, unaware that Ellpagg was, in fact, Carver's own seed. As a would-be Arkn Knight, Ellpagg trained under Raphael. He was known for being arrogant, cocky, and impatient, disrespecting his elders and even attacking members of the Choir to test his strength. He was later trained under King Uriel (though it is unknown if his status as Uriel's son was common knowledge among the Arkn). As an Arkn Knight, Ellpagg fought in the Arkn/Dekn wars alongside Raphael and Uriel. Raphael described him as not being the best fighter, and still learning his purpose. Secretly, Ellpagg was unsure of himself, and longed to prove that he was more than a Knight or a born royal. Multiple eternities after The Carver slayed Arkn Lord Gilgamesh Xeth'i'stral and was cast out of The Golden City, the Arkn Lords gathered together and plotted to kill the Carver in his own realm. Expecting to use Uriel, they were instantly declined when he told them that he was not about to slay a brother, moral or immoral. Unable to depend on Uriel, they found the next best candidate: Ellpagg. Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg believed he volunteered for the task of convincing the Carver to come out, when in actuality, he had already been selected by the Arkn Lords, who were betraying him. The Knight Shift Throughout The Knight Shift, Ellpagg is stripped of his memories as he undergoes various torments within the Infernous, from horrifying illusions to mutilation by Persophelus Redgrave, while the Arkn and Dekn view his torments through the Cloud9 stream. Throughout his time, he declares he's going to find a way out. Ellpagg manages to escape the Infernous for a short time through the intervention of The Fragmented Hethe, Malek. During that time, he briefly takes over his supposed Guarded Human, Michael Knight. However, he is quickly found by the Carver and tricked into returning to the Infernous (under the guise that the Hethe need to see him in person). Fourteen eternities after his initial damnation, he and the Carver find themselves imprisoned together (due to Carver being shot by the self-proclaimed "Edgar Kharon"). The two decide that they're going to escape together; however, the Carver encounters his personal hell within the Infernous: being overpowered by a corrupted, evil Ellpagg. As a result, the Carver and Ellpagg get into a fight, which ends with Ellpagg being the victor. Afterwards, the Carver seems to be dying due to his vessel, Lucifer "Luke" Anton, wearing thin. In an attempt to help him, Ellpagg seeks out the Hethe through the Infinity Hallway. Instead, the Carver dies (offscreen), and his power passes into Ellpagg, causing him to be stripped of his Arkn powers and transforming him into a new being that neither Arkn nor Dekn: The God of Beetles. Upon realizing this, Ellpagg is distraught and attempts to gouge his eyes out, to no avail. Returning from the Infinity Hallway, he finds an empty Infernous with no trace of the Carver. Ellpagg then attempts to awaken each of the ArknAngels. By doing this, he sets out to create a third neutral party and declares to end the Arkn/Dekn war by whatever means necessary. Michael's Camera After being released from the Infernous, Ellpagg appears through Michael Knight posing as his Guardian Arkn (though in reality, he is in his post-shift "God of Beetles" stage by that time), threatens Persophelus Redgrave not to mess with him, and tears open a portal to a new timeline, shoving Michael through it. Together, Ellpagg and Michael search for the Condor, a Skethe posing as a Lurker. However, upon learning that the Condor is a Skethe, Ellpagg beats Michael and declares that he and the other Arkn aren't the good guys, in an attempt to drive Michael towards neutrality. This is shown to have failed afterwards, as Michael aligns towards the Dekn instead. Upon learning this, Ellpagg returns and warns Michael to stop interacting with Tobias Kestler and Alex Winter. Michael then proceeds to head into the Beyond to retrieve his doll, Dale. Due to Michael aligning himself with the Dekn, Ellpagg detaches from him, allowing Persophelus Crow to move in and declare himself Michael's new Guardian. Crow begins ordering Michael to trap and kill Arkn; however, Ellpagg returns out of nowhere and sends Michael on a .Relapse, which sends him right into the path of The Hooks Killer (who guts him). After he gets out of the Infernous, Michael becomes possessed by the Carver (his true father and Guardian), and Ellpagg realizes Michael's Nephilim status and true parentage. After conveying this information to his underling, Azrael, Ellpagg releases a shard of Malek; Malek possesses Ellpagg (who is using Azrael as a Shade), and goes off and fight the now Carver-possessed Michael. Carver escapes, however, and Azrael stays behind in .Reality, taking up Michael's camera. Azrael later attempts to consult Ellpagg for help. Ellpagg appears and takes over Azrael's body, instructing him to get in contact with Raphael and Cedric Kharon and find a way back into the Infinitium. He also tells Azrael that he has to "go guard a whiny bitch". Before he leaves, Ellpagg takes on a human appearance (shedding his armor, changing into street clothes and putting on a pair of sunglasses to hide his blue eyes), and tells Azrael not to contact him again, because the next time they meet, he will be on the receiving end of Azrael's revolver. Ellpagg then departs, leaving Azrael distraught. Solar's Crimson TBA ACryFromWinter TBA The Battle of the Arknza TBA Appearance & Abilities Initially in The Knight Shift, Ellpagg appears as an ordinary young man (resembling Michael slightly). However, upon finding the Dragon Cane, his Arkn form begins to convey itself through blue glowing eyes. Ellpagg frequently dresses in clothing resembling modernized knight's armor. When he wishes to appear more "human", he wears a black, blue-trimmed hoodie and hides his blue eyes with sunglasses (or a glamour). In addition to being a powerful Knight, Ellpagg has numerous magickal abilities. He is able to conjure the Dragon Cane (Dragonier), and has the power of telekinesis (a power normally reserved for Dekn and Nephilim), which he uses in The Knight Shift to open doors). After his time in the Infernous, he also possesses amplified powers over time; he is easily able to track down others in .Reality (in addition to being able to travel between timelines), and can create portals between the various timelines. Most notably, Ellpagg has the extremely rare ability to create Shades of himself, allowing him to be in two places at the same time. Quotes Gallery Knight4.png|Ellpagg as he appears in 1 The Knight. EllpaggMC0.png|Ellpagg's appearance in My video. TheKnight.jpg|Ellpagg as he appears in I have to shoot myself in the face. Ellpagg1.png|Ellpagg as he appears in Finale Paradise Lost. EllpaggWings.png|Ellpagg with wings. EllpaggMask.jpg|Ellpagg departing from Azrael. The Warminds Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn Category:The War Chronicles Category:The WinterVerse Category:The Goners Story Category:Arknza Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arknthology Act III Category:Characters Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Hethe Category:Hethe (Universe X) Category:Antagonists Category:Universe A Category:Protagonists Category:Arknthology